


Sweater Weather

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Oversized Sweaters, Sex as Coping Mechanism, blowjob, half clothed sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Viktor hadn’t wanted to retire, he’d wanted to keep skating until he literally couldn’t even walk anymore, but Yuuri had put his foot down. They’d talked for days about it, fought about it. Yuuri had even had to get away from the other for a while, going to stay with Yurio for a few nights, much to the 18 year old’s annoyance, though Yuuri could tell he was worried about them both. Yuuri couldn’t watch Viktor continue to hurt himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That face when you listen to one song too much and have an obsession with oversized sweaters.

Three years. That’s how long they’d been together. Two and a half in a romantic way. Two as a married couple. They’d spent the time living in either Hasetsu or St.Petersburg.

Viktor had officially chosen to retire, at 30 years old his ankles, knees, and hips could no longer stand the strain of jumps and spins. It had been so painful to watch the him skate, watch him fighting a wince after every quad, or fighting pained tears after every long day of practice.

Viktor hadn’t wanted to retire, he’d wanted to keep skating until he literally couldn’t even walk anymore, but Yuuri had put his foot down. They’d talked for days about it, fought about it. Yuuri had even had to get away from the other for a while, going to stay with Yurio for a few nights, much to the 18 year old’s annoyance, though Yuuri could tell he was worried about them both. Yuuri couldn’t watch Viktor continue to hurt himself.

Finally Viktor had conceded the point. He’d cried, He’d cried a lot, Yuuri had cradled him in his arms, stroking his shoulder length hair. He’d reminded him that he didn’t have to stop skating completely, he could still do it for fun, still coach Yuuri, still perform at Exhibitions. Viktor just had to take it easier.

That’s where they were now, Viktor curled against Yuuri’s side on the couch, Yuuri stroking his hair, both in oversized sweaters, Yuuri’s in a pale grey and Viktor’s a deep navy, and sweat pants. Yuuri’s hair was longer too, pulled into a low, messy ponytail at the nape of his neck. It wasn’t as long as Viktor’s, he’d decided to keep it at a manageable length.

Makkachin was no longer with them. She’d passed away earlier the previous year from old age, thankfully in the off season, so both of them were there to hold her and say goodbye. Viktor had been inconsolable for days, and generally lifeless for a few months, Yuuri by his side the whole time.

Viktor was thankful for the younger man’s solid support through the difficult changes that seemed to just keep coming, he’d joked several times that Yuuri was his coach off the ice. Yuuri had just rolled his eyes at that, a small smile on his face.

After a while, Viktor shifted, pulling out of Yuuri’s arms for a brief moment, instead straddling the younger man, hands coming up to cup his face, thumbs stroking over Yuuri’s cheeks. He dipped his head, pressing a tender kiss to the other’s lips, then resting their foreheads together, eyes mostly closed.

There were no words needed between them, Yuuri knew what Viktor was after, and was happy to provide it.

Physical comfort. The need to be as close to Yuuri as possible. The need to feel good, at least physically, when his mind was in turmoil. Having sex had always been a coping mechanism for Viktor, though he knew it was unhealthy in the past, sleeping with whoever was closest to hand at the time to make himself feel better, less lonely. Now, with Yuuri, Viktor knew it wasn’t quite so bad. He knew Yuuri would take the moment to make him feel good, and they’d talk about feelings later.

Yuuri hands went to Viktor’s thighs, stroking them through his sweats, leaning in and kissing Viktor’s collar bones where they were peeking out above the neckline of the sweater. His hands slid up, under the sweater, stroking over Viktor’s warm belly, tracing the muscles with his fingertips.

Viktor sighed, enjoying the feeling and arching into the touch a little. Yuuri’s mouth on his skin was warm, tongue wet as it flicked over his collar bones, teeth stopping to nibble at the skin every now and then, leaving a faint redness behind.

Yuuri’s hands slid around to Viktor’s back, nails scraping lightly over the skin and making the older man gasp and muscles twitch, the hands on Yuuri’s shoulders tightening their grip slightly. 

Viktor dipped his head again as he hooked a finger under Yuuri’s chin to lift his head, kissing him in a simple, sweet press of lips on lips. He kept the kisses short and sweet, the quiet sound getting lost in the large sitting room. Yuuri’s hands wandered, caressing every patch of skin he could find under Viktor’s sweater, soon coaxing a stream of soft gasps and whines from Viktor’s lips.

Their actions were slow, gentle, expressing their mutual love for each other with every kiss and caress. And then Yuuri was patting Viktor’s thigh, the usual sign for him to get up, which Viktor did, standing in front of the other and looking down at Yuuri with a slight flush to his cheeks.

The front of his sweat pants was tented none too subtly, though Yuuri’s was in much the same state by now.

“Lube.” Yuuri muttered, Viktor nodding as he padded off into the bedroom to grab the tube of lube from their nightstand, coming back to find Yuuri had pulled off his pants, tossing them to hang over the back of the couch. He moved back in front of Yuuri, handing him the lube.

The sight of the other’s cock standing proud between his thighs was something that never failed to take Viktor’s breath away. His lover was so handsome. The way one side of his jumper fell off a shoulder, the afternoon light falling across him, the slight sine of the paler stretch marks across his thick, muscular thighs.

Yuuri leant forward, hands slowly tugging down the other’s pants and letting them pool at the other’s feet. He licked his lips when Viktor’s cock sprang free, bouncing a few times before it settled, giving a soft twitch every now and then.

Yuuri tapped the tip with a finger, watching a string of precum connect them as he pulled it away. He let out a hum of approval before wrapping his fingers around the base of the other’s cock, giving him a few slow strokes from base to tip before leaning in further and swiping the flat of his tongue over the head.

A moan ripped from Viktor’s lips, his hands flying up to grip Yuuri’s hair, though not pushing him to take him in his mouth, just for something to hold on to. Yuuri placed open mouthed kisses along the shaft for a while before taking the head in his mouth, sucking lightly. He swirled the tip of his tongue over the crown, dipping it into the slit.

Yuuri took him all the way in in one smooth motion, Viktor whimpering softly as he felt the head bump the back of Yuuri’s throat, which then spasmed around him as the other swallowed. The sound of the lube’s cap opening filled the room for a split second, Yuuri bobbing his head on Viktor’s dick now as he covered the fingers of one hand in a liberal amount of lube.

He closed the cap again and tossed it on the couch beside himself, both hands reaching around Viktor, one spreading a cheek to the side as he brought his slick fingers to Viktor’s entrance, rubbing some of the fluid over his hole.

Viktor’s hands moved from Yuuri’s hair to his shoulders to support himself, not knowing if he should thrust forward into Yuuri’s hot, wet mouth, or back against those deliciously slick fingers.

Yuuri then slid two fingers into his lover, not halting until they were all the way in, Viktor’s back arching as he let out a loud moan at the sudden intrusion. He bit his lower lip, his fingers dug into Yuuri’s shoulders, head thrown back as he let the sensation fill him up like those fingers.

Warmth blossomed in his chest, biting at the cold fingers of sadness that had been trying to claw their way in all week. Yuuri pulled his mouth from Viktor’s cock and instead nudged the low hem of Viktor’s jumper up with his nose, kissing at the man’s hip as he did.

He bit and sucked until a dark bruise spread under the skin, before moving on to the other side as he slowly stretched Viktor’s hole, the older man whimpering softly in delight. He’d always been the more vocal one during sex. It was almost impossible to keep him quiet, not that Yuuri wanted to, he enjoyed hearing the pleasured sounds the other made.

Yuuri nudged the sweater up higher, mouthing over Viktor’s lower belly, saliva dampened skin cooling quickly in the cold room, before dipping down again, nuzzling at the coarse patch of platinum hair above Viktor’s cock, Viktor’s erection twitching at the underside of Yuuri’s jaw, precum smearing over the skin.

A third finger slipped in, Yuuri scissoring them to open is lover up for a few long minutes. Then he sat back, pulling his fingers out of the other, using the leftover lube on them to coat his own cock, looking up at the other and holding his arms out.

Viktor wasted no time in crawling into Yuuri’s lap again, reaching behind himself to grasp the other’s cock, steadying it as he positioned himself and sunk down in one slow, smooth movement. His other and continued to grip Yuuri’s shoulder as the younger man kissed at his neck, letting out a shuddering breath as he was enveloped by velvety heat.

They stilled for a moment, Viktor shaking above him slightly, both hands moving to fist in the front of Yuuri’s sweater. Then he moved, rolling his hips slowly, burying his face against the side of Yuuri’s head, breathing in the scent of his hair, a blanket of calm covering him, spreading from every point Yuuri touched him.

Yuuri’s hands held his hips gently, just resting there and letting Viktor dictate the pace. It started slow, sedate, Viktor just letting the sensations wash over him like gentle waves over the shore. Gradually he lifted his hips more, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck, forehead moving to press against the other’s own, their breath mixing as the pressure built, the older man letting out soft gasps and moans as he moved.

The skin across Viktor’s cheeks, neck and chest flushed with heat, brows furrowed and eyes closing when they lost focus, breathing laboured as pressure coiled in his gut. Yuuri’s ragged breathing mirrored his own, hands moving round to spread his cheeks, trying to get a little deeper as his hips began to move, Viktor bouncing in his lap now.

He threw his head back, the change just enough to allow Yuuri’s cock to reach his sweet spot, sharp bolts of pleasure shooting through him, his cock jerking and leaking precum freely over the front of Yuuri’s sweater.

Then Yuuri dipped his head, biting down over the exposed juncture where his neck met his shoulder, making Viktor arch against him as he came without warning, crying out in bliss as his fingers clawed Yuuri’s hair. Warmth flooded him, chasing away most of the sadness he’d felt earlier at the end of his career.

Yuuri’s hips continued their movements for a full minute more, the younger man gasping for breath as Viktor closed around him. Then he released as well, spilling inside the other in a wave of heat before pulling out, making Viktor shudder slightly.

The older man sagged against him, burying his face in Yuuri’s hair, breathing evening out as Yuuri’s hands gently stroked the soft skin of his ass, dropping gentle kisses to the bite mark he’d left.

They stayed that way until Viktor shivered again, the cold room overriding their overheated bodies and chilling him. He sighed and stood up, holding out ah and for Yuuri to take, then leading him to the bathroom so they could clean up, not noticing the way snow had begun to fill the corners of the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual you can find me on tumblr at [trashbambi](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
